DRAMIONE Não é justo
by Mahizidio
Summary: Hermione e Draco não sabiam que compartilhavam dos mesmos sentimentos e descobrem isso de uma maneira que eles nunca imaginaram acontecer.


_********__Oi gente! Esses dias eu estava procurando uns textos e acabei achando um que eu escrevi há algum tempo, durante uma aula, em um daqueles momentos paixonites idiotas. Ai eu achei que dava pra dar uma adaptada e virar uma Dramione. Acho que deu certo... Espero que gostem! haha_  


* * *

_**Não é justo**_

Draco e Hermione estavam absortos em pensamentos durante a aula da profª McGonagall. Cada um no seu lugar, escrevendo freneticamente no pergaminho sobre a mesa. Embora trocassem alguns olhares, nenhum dos dois podia imaginar o que tanto era escrito no pergaminho do outro.

A velha professora já estava cansada daquela situação. Seus dois melhores alunos já não prestavam a menor atenção no aula há tempos. Além de que nas últimas semanas passavam a aula toda escrevendo.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos para a professora quando sentiram que seus pergaminhos estavam voando em direção a ela. Os dois ficaram paralisados por alguns segundos enquanto Minerva analisava o conteúdo dos pergaminhos. Antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, os jovens se pronunciaram.

- Professora? - Hermione quase suplicou.

- Ei, a senhora não pode sair pegando o que_ não te pertence _sem autorização - bradou o sonserino.

Um sorriso muito suspeito brotou nos lábios da nova diretora de Hogwarts.

- Senhor Malfoy, a partir do momento em que o Sr. e a Srta. Granger começaram a não prestar mais atenção nas minhas aulas, eu tenho o total direito de saber o que vocês tanto escrevem.

- Professora, por favor, eu prometo que vou voltar a prestar atenção nas aulas. Só não leia isso, por favor. - lágrimas já nasciam nos olhos avelã.

- Isso é invasão de privacidade, e a senhora não pode fazer isso. Quero meu pergaminho de volta - Draco transbordava de raiva.

- Não adianta vocês argumentarem. Eu vou ler. E para toda a sala.

A essa altura, a sala que estava cheia de burburinhos, calou-se com a perspectiva de saber o que tinha naqueles pergaminhos.

- NÃO! - os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Hermione já não tentava segurar as lágrimas mais. Harry e Rony estavam confusos, não faziam ideia do que a amiga tanto escrevia.

- Tudo bem, a senhora pode ler, mas eu não vou ficar aqui pra ver essa cena ridícula - Draco completou, já levantando-se da carteira.

- Vai sim. - disse McGonagall, trancando a porta com um aceno da varinha. - Pode ficar sentado ai, senhor Malfoy. E eu não quero mais nenhum barulho enquanto eu leio. Entenderam?

A resposta foi um soluço alto de Hermione.

Minerva hesitou por alguns segundos antes de começa a ler. Ela sabia que aquele não era o melhor jeito de resolver a situação dos dois, e que podeira até mesmo piorar, mas foi a única "solução" que encontrou.

- A voz, o cheiro, o rosto... tudo. É quase impossível ficar em quase todas as aulas do seu lado. Cada movimento é uma batida acelerada do coração. Nada faz sentido, é tudo tão estranho. Não queria sentir isso, é tão ruim. As vezes – quase sempre, mas não faz mal eu me iludir um pouco – é como se eu nem existisse. Você só lembra de mim quando é para proferir alguma das muitas ofensas com as quais sempre me xingou. E é pior ainda. Eu tenho vontade de sair correndo e sucumbir às lágrimas que sempre querem sair. Mas eu nunca daria esse gosto a você. Não me humilharia mais do que você já faz.

Sempre muito perto mas com mundos nos separando. O bem e o mal. O certo e o errado. A sangue-ruim e o sengue puro. Não precisava ser assim. Isso não faz bem a ninguém, como conseguem achar tão maravilhoso se sentir assim? É tortura. E o pior é ter que fingir não está nem aí para o que você está fazendo. Tentar não ficar olhando de cinco em cinco segundos, para ver pelo menos mais uma vez seu rosto. Um rosto tão particularmente lindo. Tentar não mergulhar naquela imensidão cinza dos seus olhos é inútil. Sempre tão frio, tão intenso. Tão tentador.

Dói! É como se faltasse ar cada vez que penso. Uma dor horrível. Quase insuportável. Ahhhhh! O que eu faço pra parar de sofrer como idiota com isso?! Não é justo! Você nem sabe de nada, está aí, no seu lugar, muito bem, obrigado; e eu, aqui, uma boba sofrendo, fingindo que não tem nenhum problema. Não prestando atenção na merda da aula que eu tenho que assistir com você, porque estou escrevendo tudo isso. Realmente não é justo. Merda! Como eu posso ser tão idiota?! Como pessoas como eu, que sempre souberam muito bem o que fazer, quando fazer, que têm respostas pra tudo, podem ficar assim, perdidas?

E como se não bastasse tudo isso, ainda passo a maior parte do dia pensando em você. Nas aulas que não estamos juntos fico imaginando o que está fazendo, com quem está conversando. Fico pensando _em quem pode estar te deixando feliz, quem encosta no seu corpo, quem te olha nos olhos, quem te beija, se é que beija, porque eu queria que ninguém te beijasse. _Ouço música pensando se você gosta ou não. Pensando em algum assunto que eu possa falar com você, se, por algum acaso do destino, nos encontremos sozinhos e você não me humilhe como faz quando estamos na frente de tudo mundo. É demais pra mim, mas não consigo me livrar disso, me livrar de você. É como se eu vivesse por alguém que só lembra da minha existência quando quer um brinquedinho para se divertir.

Esse seu jeito de mexer no cabelo. Esse sorriso de canto que meu deixa cada dia mais insana. Ah! Ainda não me conformo com o fato de que as pessoas ficam tão idiotamente apaixonadas por quem nem conhecem direito. Porque eu sei que não te conheço. Mesmo que a gente estude na mesma escola há quase 8 anos, eu não sei nada sobre você além das coisas horríveis que você fez. Eu não sei seus motivos. Não sei como você se sente, se você é realmente assim, ou se isso é só uma proteção. Não sei nada sobre a sua vida.

Qual a lógica disso? Seria tão mais fácil se só gostássemos de quem gosta da gente, ou se pudéssemos contar e a pessoa aceitar... _E embora eu quisesse me convencer de que jamais cultivei qualquer esperança, a incerteza por si já era uma. E grande. _Mas, _eu às vezes chego a ter medo de de repente, você me querer. _E, agora, você assim, sentado desse jeito, olhando "pra mim" nem imagina tudo o que está se passando dentro de mim. Provavelmente está pensando na próxima oportunidade que vai ter pra me xingar mais uma vez...

Hermione estava com a cabeça apoiada entre as mãos, chorando copiosamente. Não queria nem imaginar a quantidade de ofensas que receberia depois daquilo. Draco estava em estado de choque, nunca imaginou que pudesse ouvir tudo aquilo. Não tirava os olhos da morena.

Minerva pegou o outro pergaminho e começou a ler novamente.

- Onde já se viu, eu, um Malfoy, não saber o que fazer, como agir. Tudo por causa de uma grifinoriazinha imbecil. Isso é ridículo. Eu nunca senti isso e não vai ser por causa de você que eu vou começar a sentir. Idiota. Eu e você; eu por não parar de pensar em você, e você por me fazer sentir essas coisas. Mas isso não é nada, com certeza não é nada. Rá! Até parece. Eu nunca me apaixonaria por você.

Porra, quem eu quero enganar?! Desde que essa merda toda de Guerra acabou e eu voltei pra esse lugar não consigo tirar os olhos de você. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e escolher não vir pra cá, com certeza faria isso. Sempre tão diferente de mim. Agora isso parece que está ainda pior. Talvez seja porque agora eu me importe com essa diferença. E você pensa que eu não vejo que você fica olhando pra mim? Com certeza deve ficar me xingando mentalmente e se perguntando por que eu não estou preso ou qualquer coisa pior.

Eu não aguento mais ficar praticamente do seu lado o dia inteiro e não poder ao menos falar com você. Ter que me contentar apenas com olhares é quase impossível para um adolescente mimado como eu, que sempre tive tudo o que queria. Eu podia muito bem ir atrás de você e falar tudo isso, mas eu ainda sou um Malfoy, não me humilharia assim por causa de uma sangue-ruim. Embora, a essa altura, eu já ache que isso não muda em nada o fato de eu estar apaixonado por você. Patético.

Fico sempre querendo te humilhar, pra ver se isso diminui a raiva que sinto de você. Ainda não sei como eu posso ser tão paradoxal. Mas eu sou. Dizem que ódio e amor andam juntos, talvez seja verdade. Eu te quero longe com a mesma intensidade com a qual quero você ao meu lado, só para mim. Eu quero sentir seu cheiro impregnado em minhas roupas do mesmo jeito que eu quero nunca mais sentir seu perfume. Eu quero mergulhar no mais profundo dos seus lindos olhos avelã tanto quanto eu tenho repugnância de pensar em olhá-los.

Eu quero seus sorrisos só pra mim. E essa é a única coisa que eu quero sem medo. Eles me levam pra mais profunda paz. Não sei que poder você tem, mas eles me deixam mais leve, mesmo não sendo pra mim. E talvez nunca sejam. Você nem sequer me conhece. Acha que eu sou essa coisa que me criaram para ser. Por um tempo, eu realmente fui, e achava que era a melhor pessoa do planeta. Mas, mesmo por implicância, eu comecei a te "analisar" e descobri que, talvez, _você_ seja a melhor pessoa do planeta. Sempre tão integra, corajosa, amiga, inteligente... Mesmo que eu quisesse, não seria nem um terço do que você é. Eu não fui criado pra isso. Sou um Malfoy, um legítimo Malfoy, com todos os seus defeitos.

Eu te conheço, você nem imagina quanto. Passei tantos anos só te observando a fim de saber quais eram seus pontos fracos, pra poder usá-los contra você. Não achei nenhum. Inventei vários, obviamente. Jamais admitiria que você não tivesse um ponto fraco. Depois de tanto tempo eu consigo decifrar cada minimo movimento seu. Mas quando se trata de mim, eu nunca sei o que está passando pela sua cabeça... é frustrante. Não era assim... antes da Guerra, eu conseguia identificar cada sentimento que passava por você enquanto eu te xingava ou fazia qualquer coisa. Agora, por mais que eu fique infernizando sua vida pra ver se você me xinga, olha com raiva, ou demonstre qualquer reação, não acontece nada. É mais que indiferença... se eu tivesse que chutar, seria alguma coisa entre tristeza e raiva, mas não tenho certeza. Você ficou muito difícil de "ler".

Eu fico o dia inteiro me perguntando o que você está fazendo. Me pergunto por que você ainda não está com o idiota do Weasley, já que ele não tira os olhos de você, como se fosse seu dono. E agradeço todos os dias por isso. Eu sei que você nunca ficaria comigo, mas te ver com qualquer outra pessoa seria tortura. Pior que qualquer outra tortura que possa existir. Talvez eu até mereça isso.

Você nunca nem sonharia com todas as coisa que eu sinto. Afinal, quem é burro o suficiente pra continuar humilhando a pessoa que ama?! Mas é isso que eu faço, e vou continuar fazendo. Porque só assim eu posso ter um motivo para "conversar" com você... Eu já até pensei em te abordar sozinha, mas você não ia querer me ouvir. Eu sempre te xingo, por que quando estivéssemos sozinhos seria diferente? E agora, enquanto você está ai, me olhando desse jeito indecifrável; eu estou aqui, como o completo idiota que sou, pensando qual vai ser minha próxima oportunidade para te perturbar...

Quando a professora começou a ler, Hermione perdeu completamente a capacidade de raciocínio. Parou de chorar e ficou apenas ouvindo, tentando entender e acreditar que tudo não se passava de uma brincadeira. Mas não era uma brincadeira, e ela sabia. Continuou com o rosto abaixado até ouvir o som da porta sendo aberta. Não ousou olhar para os lados enquanto saia da sala.

- Senhor Malfoy - disse a professora, indicando a porta para o loiro.

Ele saiu e pôde ver Hermione virando o corredor, não perdeu tempo e começou a correr atrás dela.

Draco chamou várias vezes, mas Hermione fingia não escutar, porém já estavam correndo há uns cinco minutos e ela não sabia para onde ir. Parou no meio de um corredor, não fazia ideia de onde estava. Apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego, e esperou Draco a alcançar. As lágrimas haviam voltado, sem permissão, a invadir o rosto da morena.

- Granger? - chamou parando em frente à grifinória.

Hermione levantou o corpo, encontrou o olhar que fora sempre tão frio, e pela primeira vez ela conseguiu identificar algum sentimento. Medo. Draco estava com medo, mas ela não podia imaginar do que.

- Não fala nada, ok?! Eu já fui humilhada durante muitos anos, não preciso disso agora - respondeu enxugando as lágrimas.

- Você tem algum problema de compreensão, Granger? Não ouviu o que a idiota da McGonagall leu? - irritou-se com a resposta dela.

- Vai embora! Não quero falar com você! - nem ela mesma sabia porque estava agindo assim, mas Draco lhe deu a resposta.

- "..._eu às vezes chego a ter medo de de repente, você me querer." - _falou mais para si mesmo, como se agora estivesse entendo o que ela quis dizer. - Pensei que fosse mais corajosa, _Hermione. _

- Eu tenho medo. Eu morro de medo. Eu, provavelmente tanto quanto você, demorei muito pra aceitar tudo o que eu estava sentindo. E eu _nunca_ iria imaginar que você também sentia isso por mim. E agora eu tenho medo de me machucar. Medo de ficar mais machucada do que eu já estou. E você não tem o direito de chegar agora, depois de tudo que você me fez, e falar que gosta de mim - apesar da vontade crescente de sair correndo dali, ela fez uso à coragem grifinória e falou firme, sem desviar do olhar penetrante do loiro.

- Eu sei. Eu não tenho direito de nada. Não seria justo eu chegar pra você e falar tudo o que estava escrito lá, mas eu não tive escolha. E eu também _nunca_ imaginei que poderia me apaixonar por você. _Nunca _ imaginei que eu poderia te _amar, _Hermione - deu uma risada nasalada. Na cabeça dele, aquela situação toda só podia ser piada. - Minha vida inteira foi uma farsa, eu sempre achei que toda essa merda de sangue era a coisa mais importante do mundo, na verdade eu nem sei se eu achava isso mesmo, mas queriam que eu achasse e eu obedecia. Mas agora, que minha vida virou um verdadeiro inferno, eu não quero mais perder meu tempo sendo quem eu não sou. Eu também tinha, tenho, medo. Pra mim, você, Hermione Granger, nunca me aceitaria. Você é muito melhor do que eu...

- Draco, por favor, só me diz que você não está brincando comigo mais uma vez - ela queria acreditar, sentia a necessidade disso, mas alguma coisa em sua mente gritava para ela não fazer isso.

Ele não falou nada, continuou fitando-a por breves segundos. Nunca haviam ficado tão perto um do outro. Mesmo que estivessem tão estasiados, não podiam negar que aquela proximidade os afetava de maneira descomunal. Draco secou algumas lágrimas, que ainda teimavam em descer, do rosto de Hermione. Colocou a mão na curva do pescoço dela, puxando-a mais para si. Antes que Hermione pudesse protestar, ou ter qualquer tipo de reação, sentiu os lábios macios do sonserino de encontrou aos dela.

Um beijo calmo. Cheio de significados. Uma barreira de anos que fora quebrada. Salgado pelas lágrimas e pelo peso de tudo que teriam que enfrentar se realmente quisessem ficar juntos.

- Eu quero ficar com você, não importa o que vão dizer. Eu quero você. Mas eu vou entender se você não quiser correr esse risco - Draco falou assim que se desvencilharam.

- Eu te amo! - foi a única coisa que Hermione respondeu antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

* * *

**_E ai? Tomara que tenham gostado... eu me perdi um pouco no final, mas não ficou tão ruim assim! _**  
**_As partes em itálico eu tirei de uma peça, "Música para Cortar os Pulsos", do Rafeal Gomes. É MUITO linda! (se alguém quiser saber um pouco mais: musicaparacortarospulsos. blogspot. com. br/ ) *-* _**  
**_Ah, e se alguém ficou curioso, a "carta" da Hermine é praticamente inteira o texto que eu achei, só fiz algumas modificações pra se encaixar com o Draco._**  
**_Bom, é isso! Comentem, por favor! (Autora carente) ^-^_**  
**_Bjinhoss! Mah!_**


End file.
